Olympus Of The Gods
by Chrissy Renee Pinto
Summary: chris has to save his sister by...falling inlove with alexia. please rr


**Summary: Chris has infiltrated a secret organization with a deadly agenda. He has to join forces with the untrustworthiest person alive to save the world. please rr**

The Olympus of the gods

The complex was expansive and the castle itself, magnificent. It resembled something straight out of a fairy tale. Its gray stoned walls gleamed brightly in the sunlight whilst the towers appeared to be stretching for the heavens.

The young man shifted his backpack to the other shoulder and proceeded along the path. His eyes scanned the empty garden, well taken care of; it was a miniature paradise. The tasteful buttercups, the luscious roses, and the bright sunflowers danced in the steady breeze that had begun. But if it had pleased him in any way-it didn't show on his face. A strict frown held his features as he walked stiffly into the castle. The wooden door slammed heavily behind him and once again the garden was devoid of life.

But the young man's action had not gone unnoticed, as from the highest tower, two pairs of eyes stared intently from the shadows. "I don't think we can trust him!" a man said to the one staring out the window. "Don't forget, he is a former member of STARS!"

"I know, which is why I don't trust him either but it would be fun to see just how far he will be willing to go To gain our trust." he finished with a crooked smile which His accomplice mimicked and then exited the room.

The man in the shadows smiled at his brothers retreating figure and averted his gaze to the scene outside. The ocean stretched as far as the eye could see surrounding the island- his island- away from mankind. The project was near completion and soon a new era would be upon them. One where the strongest, fastest and the most intelligent would survive and the weak would be cast off like dirty laundry. No more would man's existence be an empty struggle for survival but a journey of self-discovery. He would redefine the meaning of god's and in his Olympus- he and worthy others would rein supreme.

The inside of the castle was just as beautiful as the outside- decorated with exquisite and highly overpriced paintings. But they didn't hold his attention for long for he was soon greeted by a tall distinguished looking man.

"Christopher Redfield I presume, I'm Alex reed." he introduced himself holding out his hand. Alex reed was a heavyset gentleman with a Cool exterior. His bushy eyebrows seemed to be stuck to his forehead and his thin lips curved in a no nonsense smile. A sharp contrast to his handsome, well built guest.

"Yes, that's me!" Chris said as he firmly shook his hand.

"I'll show you to your room!" Alex said and led the way.

"Nice place!" Chris commented as they walked through the crimson hallway. "Yes, I know! It was built early in the 19th century-" but the rest was lost on the former STARS member since he was too immersed in the surroundings. Finally, they stopped in front of an elegant door; an eagle carved at the center.

"This is your room!" Alex said gesturing slightly.

"Thanks!" Chris responded.

"There will be a meeting at 7 in the living room, I'll come to pick you up. **We can't be late**!" with that he closed the door behind him.

The room was spacious and elegantly decorated. The walls, a deep hue of grey, completed the white carpet and the other furnishings scattered around the room.

Throwing his duffel back on the King sized bed; he laid himself on its silken sheets. Staring at the ceiling, he questioned his necessity for being here. The answer took him back a few months ago, a chance meeting with a person he long thought dead.

----------------------------------------------------------January 23,2005

"Claire, where are you?" Chris asked into the walkie-talkie. "I'm in area 5-i'm heading toward the labs." "No Claire, wait for me!" he commanded. She was about to respond but instead a shriek escaped her lips. "No, it's not possible!" he heard her frightened cries; they made his blood run cold. Between static, he could hear the rest of the team screaming and then the radio went dead.

Chris stood still for a minute, tensing, praying that soon he would be able to hear their voices again. Seconds passed like hours before Chris decided to go after them. He had hardly turned a corner when something hard collided with his head. Exploding pain, dizziness and then the darkness consumed him.

He woke up chained to the wall, a dull pain in the back of his head, the heavy cuffs digging

Into his wrists. Next to him, Jill and Barry hung side by side. Except for a few bruises none of them looked worse for wear. Then he noticed Claire, laid across a metal table, heavy brown straps pinning her to it.

"Claire!" he called out to her, worry clouding his features. She moaned and struggled to get free but to no avail. Slowly turning her head, she met her brother's eyes. "Chris! She is alive!" she shouted desperately. Chris stared at her angrily. "Who's alive?" he demanded.

"Someone who hates the both of you very much!" a woman's voice answered from the shadows. Chris's eyes widened in shock. No, it wasn't possible. She is supposed to be dead. He had killed her himself.

"Surprised to see me, Redfield!" the mysterious woman said as she stepped out from the darkness. Chris stared at her, his mouth agape.

'Maybe it's a dream.' He reasoned.

But a sharp kick to his intersection proved otherwise.

Alexia Ashford, one of the founders of umbrella, sauntered casually back and forth. She could sense their fear and wallowed in it. The overhead bulbs danced above her, lighting her delicate face for a second before she was consumed by the darkness again.

She stood in front of him, her ice blue eyes blazing brightly. Chris finally regained his senses, growled at her, "You're supposed to be dead!"

She snorted arrogantly, " no thanks to you!"

Despite the seriousness of their situation Chris couldn't help but smirk mockingly,

"Any time!"

A flash of anger and then her lips twisted into a cruel smile. "I know why you're here," she said simply. "Its because of this." she held up a blue vile. "The X VIRUS! But then you already knew that- thanks to your mole." she continued

"It would be most ungracious of me for you have come such a long way for this.

Therefore, Allow me to give you a demonstration." with that she placed the vile in an injection gun and walked gracefully to Claire.

"No!" Chris cried struggling against his binds, "get away from her you b!"

Alexia's smile widened, holding the young girl's arm steadily she struck with the needle. Claire uttered a muffled cry of pain and squirmed wildly but alexia simply tightened her grip. After the content of the vile was emptied, she withdrew the needle and grinned with anticipation.

"You freak" he yelled furiously as he watched his sister's reactions- her eyes bulged, her face turned a pasty shade of white and her body convulsed violently. If not for the straps she would have probably broken her neck. His compatriot's faces tightened with horror. They wrestled against the shackles but it did not help matters a bit.

Finally, what seemed like an eternity she settled down and an eerie silence filled the room. "I'm going to kill you!" Chris swore. Alexia laughed haughtily, echoing throughout the room, a mirthless, taunting sound. Quickly she sobered up and positioned herself in front of Jill. "So are you his woman?" she asked casually. Chris and Barry were about to say something but Jill said it for both of them, she spat in her face.

Alexia frowned darkly "after all the hospitality I've showed you. Not polite at all." raising a finger, she shook it at the ex stars member.

"Maybe a private meeting with my guards will curb that rude temper of yours," she decided carelessly.

"No!" Chris roared, tugging frantically against his restraints but succeeded only in forming new bruises.

On snapping her fingers two guards walked in and dragged valentine away. Glancing toward Barry, she nodded "take the old one too, he will make a tasty snake for the majestic."

Two other guards heaved Barry away- kicking wildly.

She stalked toward Chris and gently lowered herself to eye length with him. He snarled furiously and tugged harder at his restraints, wanting nothing more than to destroy the person before him. " Poor Chris!" she said his name almost lovingly if not for the mocking note in her voice. Reaching over she gently brushed her fingers through his chocolate brown hair. The action stunned him which alexia mistook for submission.

"Don't worry," she said huskily before she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. Her pearly whites gnashed against his teeth whilst her soft lips roughly caressed his.

It took all his will power to keep from retching. He tried to pull away but she was strong, she held him firm. Finally alexia withdrew breathing hard. "You belong to me, 3357"

She whispered into his ear while her fingers gently stoked his biceps.

Then everything went blank.

Alexia sneered down at the fallen man. She had no interest but just the thought that she could use him to satisfy her **needs** was enough. Turning her back on him, she cast a glance at his sibling who lay limply on the table. She would go check on the others and then begin phase two of her plan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What happened next was a blur to Chris. After they had failed to return for several hours, Carlos sensing trouble infiltrated the lab and rescued them. Fortunately, what happened at the lab didn't affect Jill's performance, in fact it made her stronger but Claire was a different story. According to Rebecca, the virus was in its incubation stage so it wouldn't fully effect her until a few months later but until then she was in a coma. They returned for some 'ass whopping' according to Carlos, Fully armed and prepared this time but it was abandoned and cleared from top to bottom.

In finality, the only reason why Chris was here because they received word that this was

The only place where the antidote could be found. As it was **his** sister, he volunteered to be the one to deal with the devil. Glancing at the watch he realized he had only a few minutes before 7.

Taking a quick shower, he dressed in a brisk pair of jeans and a white shirt. His 'MADE IN HEAVEN' jacket completed his ensemble. A few seconds later on the dot, a knock was heard. Answering it, he stared into the misty gray eyes of Alex. His no-nonsense smile upturned, "prompt and punctual, Chris! That's what Damien likes to see"

"Hello Chris!" Damien fox greeted elegantly. "I was about to start the briefing but first, let me introduce your teammates. Jean dean, Lucas old, Benjamin Duncan and finally.. Alexia Ashford." Chris heart skipped a beat as he stared into the cerulean eyes of the temptress of evil. "Hello Chris," she addressed him in the same dark, sultry voice she used back on lab45.

"Alexia," he scowled darkly, clutching his fists. "Do you two know each other?" someone asked. "Yes!" she replied smiling pleasantly. "We had a little midnight rendezvous a few days ago." her eyebrows raised suggestively.

His nails dug cruelly into his palms, but he did not or cared not for the pain. He longed to claw that smile off her face, nevertheless, he knew the consequences of stepping out of line subsequently he just stood there grinding his teeth. "Really!" Benjamin said surprised, he looked slightly impressed. Chris did his best to keep his anger down but

He didn't stop his mind from cussing colorfully at her.

A quick clap from Damien turned their attention away from the center of the day's gossip.

"Let's get back to business."

Chris sat as far away from alexia from possible, his anger still bubbling above the surface. Damien took his place at the head of the table. He began in a strident and authoritative voice.

"We are all gathered here to change history. Each and every one of you posses extraordinary skills which I intent to use to the maximum. During the next few days you will all undergo special rigorous training and by Wednesday, I will reveal my plan and your missions. That is all!" he dismissed them.

Chris got up and was about to leave when alexia strode up to him. "Chris I hope we can put our differences aside and work together." she said, a Cheshire grin playing about her face. " Yeah! Me too!" he answered through gritted teeth. His anger numbing all thoughts.

He grabbed her outstretched hand and squeezed as hard as he could. If she felt anything she didn't show it. Gently removing her hand, his worst enemy exited.

Chris made his way back to his own room and lay down on his bed. Now that alexia was in the picture, could he really convince the others that he had switched sides. Deep down he knew the answer to that!

**Constructive criticism welcome. If you have any ideas for my story or ways to improve it ,don't be afraid to write. And thank you for your reviews.**


End file.
